MAPRO Project Summary For the Phase II COBRE, we are strategically positioned to propose the development of research cores that will extend, enhance, and strengthen our COBRE infrastructure and research efforts. Therefore, we propose to establish the Machining and Prototyping Research Core (MAPRO). MAPRO will provide access to state of the art manufacturing equipment and highly skilled personnel for the design, fabrication, and maintenance of cutting-edge research devices to support human movement related research. Additionally, MAPRO will provide mentorship and device design consulting to all investigators, especially for investigators who do not have specific expertise in physical manufacturing or software development for custom devices used in human subject research. This training is crucial for the progression of human subject research, as an understanding of new technology is fundamental for a technology?s adoption. By definition, performing innovative and impactful research requires tools and devices that do not already exist. Recognizing the high reliance on multidisciplinary skills to create modern devices that involve complex hardware, electronics, and software solutions, MAPRO offers expertise across the spectrum of modern device design for investigators. The MAPRO Core has three aims: (1) To provide centralized resources for the design and fabrication of custom research devices and instrumentation. (2) To provide mentorship and training on cutting-edge manufacturing equipment, techniques and software that can be used to create new and innovative research devices and clinically translatable products. (3) To establish MAPRO as a leading resource for the University of Nebraska at Omaha, Nebraska, the Great Plains, and beyond for the development of new and innovative devices to treat and prevent movement related disorders.